Mirando otros universos
by god of hope
Summary: un dios estaba aburrido y queria ver otros universos... pero no los quiere ver solo asi que tomo "prestados" ala mayoria del elenco de su universo favorito... vemos otros universos en los que Izuku esta en ellos... Harem, varios animes y videojuegos


**Hey que onda**

 **Espero y les guste este pedazo de fic ya que he visto es de los fics que en donde muestran universos alternos y realidades diferentes**

 **Quise hacer uno por lo que yo sere su anfitrión de hoy**

 **Por lo que sin más retrasos… la lectura comienza… AHORA!**

* * *

 _ **Capitulo 1**_

* * *

 _ **Veamos otros universos : Nanatsu no Taizai**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

Era una habitación enorme… lleno de sillas de cine y casi al fondo había una mesa en donde había comida de diferentes tipos

Frente de la sala había una enorme pantalla en blanco similar al de los cines

Y en medio de la pantalla había dos personas de apariencia joven

El primero era un chico con abrigo y capucha de color blanco con toques azules en la mangas y los bordes, una camisa de vestir de color gris y pantalones de mezclilla de color verde bosque acompañado de tenis de color negro con blanco

Sin olvidar una nodachi de vaina color negra en su cintura

Y a lado de él había una chica de cabello lila con ojos azules y ropajes blancos con detalles dorados y medias blancas incluyendo unos zapatos de tacón plateados

Pero lo que más llamaba la atención fueron unas hermosas alas detrás de su espalda y un báculo de color plata con detalles colgantes

Ellos parecían que esperaban algo

-mi señor… ellos ya vienen – respondió ella educadamente

-lo se ariel… ellos estarán aquí… - de su bolsillo jalo una cadena en donde era un reloj de bolsillo de plata y este al abrirlo miro las manecillas sonriendo – en tres… dos… uno… -

Y sobre el techo de la habitación un gran portal de color azul apareció

Y del

Muchas personas salieron cayendo

Todos eran conocidos

-que paso? –

-dónde estamos? –

-cómo llegamos aquí!?-

-donde putas estamos!? –

Todas esas personas eran los alumnos del 1-A y 1-B junto con los profesores y netsu

All Mithg también estaba allí confundido junto con Gran Torino y Recovery Girl

Power-louder y Mei

Las will pupsycats junto con Kota

Los tres grandes junto con Eri

Kamui, Death Arms, Mt. lady, Backdraft y Endevor

Todos estaban confundidos

No sabían cómo llegaron allí

-ejem… me permiten su atención por favor… - el hablo… pero no le escucharon – me permiten… - volvió a repetir molesto, teniendo el mismo resultado

Y ya molesto solo apunto su mano derecha al techo y una esfera de energía blanca salió de su dedo índice y

 ***Bam!***

El sonido de un disparo se escuchó para después todos los presentes le prestaran atención

-bien… ahora que tengo su… -

 ***pum!***

No pudo continuar de hablar ya que la chica con su báculo le dio en la cabeza dejándolo con un fuerte dolor y este se agacho sosteniéndose en donde fue golpeado

-mi señor cuantas veces debo decirle que no haga hoyos a los techos… ya fue el tercero esta semana –

-lo siento Ariel – se disculpo

-oye tu… quien carajos eres!? – preguntaba bakugou con explosiones en sus manos

El sujeto miro al rubio

-… creo que primero debes presentarte antes de exigir no crees? –

-me importa una mierda lo que digas extra! Shine! – este se lanzó directo al sujeto

-Bakugou alto! – Aizawa trato de detenerlo pero sus vendas no lo alcanzaron

Y justo cuando el rubio estaba en frente de su objetivo… el sujeto sonrió

Y con su mano derecha chasqueo los dedos

 ***snap***

Nadie supo que paso… solo vieron al chico explosivo detenido en el aire

-que… que paso – preguntaba sin poder moverse

-detuve tu trayectoria y paralice tu cuerpo a excepción de tu rostro, además de que anule tú Kosei para que en el tiempo que estas aquí no lo uses de manera imprudente como ahora –

El mismo tipo acerco su mirada al paralizado rubio

-dime Katsuki Bakugou… quieres que te haga la de Peter Parker?… porque puedo hacerte polvo con solo un chasquido de mis dedos –

Es lo que dijo con una sonrisa que dio miedo a muchos de los presentes y aun rubio más asustado como cuando vio el poder de All For One

-solo dime si… o no –

-…-

-y bien? –

-… no –

El tipo se relajó y con un movimiento de sus dedos dejo en el suelo de manera suave al rubio

-te vas a comportar? – pregunto

-… si – lo dijo muy forzosamente

-me alegro… ahora quiero que tomes asiento por favor –

Inesperado para los que conocen a Bakugou… este lo obedeció

Claro con algún ceño fruncido y mas

-ahora quiero que todos tomen asiento por favor y me pongan atención –

Ellos renuentes obedecieron y tomaron asiento cada uno sentándose a lado de personas que conocía

-bueno déjenme presentarme…mi nombre es Hope y esta bella señorita que está a mi lado es mi asistente llamada Ariel, sé que se preguntaran el que hacen aquí y les responderé diciéndoles que todo fue orquestado con el motivo de ver universos y realidades alternas en los que podrán conocer cosas nuevas… pero estas realidades están relacionadas con una sola persona a la cual admiro y…–

Se detuvo al ver que la pequeña Eri levanto la mano como si estuviera en clase

-si pequeña? – respondió con una sonrisa

-señor… quien es esa persona? –

Esa pregunta también les dio curiosidad a muchos

-bueno para responder a tu pregunta, será con otra y es esta… a quien admiras tú? –

-al señor Izuku… -

Esas palabras hicieron que un silencio se formara en el lugar haciendo que muchas personas miraran por todos lados como si buscaran a alguien

-donde esta Deku-kun? – preguntaba la castaña preocupada por su amigo… y amor platónico

-usted sabe dónde esta verdad? – pregunto el ex-héroe N1 por su sucesor

Y varios más preguntaron por el demostrando que había compañerismo entre los del grupo 1-A y algunos del grupo 1-B

-no se preocupen, él está a salvo –

Con un chasquido de sus dedos se abrió un portal que miraba a un chico dormido rodeado de un aura verde esmeralda

-El aura es una sanadora en el cual sana las heridas tanto físicas como psicológicas… no me atrevería a lastimar a mi ídolo –

-como que tu ídolo? – preguntaba All Migth

-lo es ya que he visto muchas versiones de su vida… universos alternos… futuros y pasados alternos… como héroe… como villano… como soldado… como vigilante… como demonio… como dios –

-y por qué admiras a un nerd debilucho como deku! –

-porque tiene más pantalones y más heroísmo que tu… y me gusta su actitud de temeroso pero dispuesto a hacer lo correcto –

Nadie dijo nada

Hasta que un chico de cabello negro levanto la mano

-si Tenya –

-que es usted? –

-muy buena pregunta… bueno pues… soy algo conocido como un Dios multi universal dimencional que observa, vigila, y mantiene el orden entre ellos, en el tiempo y el espacio las posibilidades son infinitas y las historias de nuestros protagonistas son algo que dioses como yo miramos todo el infinito –

-si mantiene el orden entonces por qué nos trajo aquí? – preguntaba Nedzu

-necesitaba compañía para mirar ya que me tome unas vacaciones y la verdad no los quiero ver solo aparte de mi asistente… además de que ustedes son personajes en los que pido opinión para algunas cosas… antes de empezar quiero que vean una batalla que los motivara en varios sentidos –

Con un chasquido de sus dedos la pantalla comenzó a mostrar imágenes de una espada en forma de sierra cayendo al agrietado suelo

 **-no tengo fuerza en mi mano para levantar mi espada –**

Varios hombres temblaban como si les costara mucho esfuerzo mantenerse de pie

 **-tampoco puedo usar mi poder mágico –**

-oigan esas personas yo las conozco – dijo Kaminari

-yo también es de un anime – Mineta también dijo

-acertaron chicos… espero y vean porque existe ese universo –

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos ante lo que veían y más lo que dijo ese dios multiversal

 **-que está sucediendo Gil?!, por que perdimos nuestro poder cuando llego ese maldito demonio?! –**

-la respuesta es muy obvia… -

Todos miraron a Mina que también miraba la pantalla de forma seria

-también vi ese anime… y sé que pasara ahora –

Los mayores no dijeron nada ya que ellos querían saberlo por si mismos mientras los jóvenes que no lo han visto intentaron saber pero ellos se negaron a dar Spoiler

 **-yo debo vengar a meliodas!, debo hacerlo! –**

-no va a poder hacerlo – Kaminari comento seriamente ante lo que dijo el pelirosa

 **-Gil detente por favor!? –** un hombre con túnicas azules le suplico

 **-hare lo que sienta!, tu cállate! –**

-esa no es forma de responderle a alguien que se preocupa por ti! – Iida regaño y algunos estuvieron de acuerdo con el chico robot

 **-cualquiera frente a mí que sienta odio en su corazón pierde la habilidad de lastimar a otros… yo soy Estarossa, a quien le fue otorgado el mandamiento del amor… -**

Los espectadores quedaron en shock al saber esa habilidad

-que habilidad tan fuerte… si es un villano no sería atrapado ya que al acercarse a él ya que perderían poder –

-tienes razón Aizawa… un tipo con ese poder sería peligroso ya sea héroe o villano – Midgnite también comento ante las palabras de su colega

-él es de la elite de demonios conocidos como "los diez mandamientos" y son poderosos… y puedo apostar que ni un héroe por debajo del top cinco podría al menos tocarlo… - hope comento disfrutando lo sorprendidos que están los héroes profesionales y más los jóvenes que agradecen que no exista una peculiaridad así

 **-el amor? No me vengas con eso! Después de asesinar al capitán como te atreves! –**

-ni si quiera Bam es rival para él – Kaminari dijo

-él es el zorro de la codicia uno de los "siete pecados capitales"… pero no es lo suficientemente fuerte para hacerle frente – Mina aclaraba sus dudas

 **-somos incapaces de alzar nuestras espadas, tensar nuestros puños o si quiera caminar hacia él! –**

-es una situación muy peligrosa – Sero dijo

-ese tipo tiene el control y los medios para ganar kero – Tsuyu dijo estando algo temerosa queriendo que alguien hiciera algo… o por lo menos que su peliverde favorito estuviera a su lado para sentirse segura

-Midoriya hubiera ideado alguna estrategia para salir de ese embrollo – Momo dijo también queriendo tener al pecoso a su lado

-alguien tiene que hacer algo - Pixie-bob hablo

 **-pobres pequeños, déjenme salvarlos de su sufrimientos –**

El tono helado y sádico del peligris estremeció a todos inclusive a los más veteranos…

Él era un verdadero demonio

-por favor! alguien haga algo! – grito temerosa Uraraka cerrando los ojos queriendo que Izuku estuviera con ella

Pero…

Unos pies cubiertos de armadura dorada pisaron fuerte el suelo

Todos se sorprendieron

Y el dios sonrió burlonamente…

-llego él… -

Todos miraban y vieron que era un hombre alto con armadura dorada y con paso pesado caminaba hacia el peligris sosteniendo una enorme hacha de un solo filo con una mano

Haciendo que el demonio estuviera sorprendido por lo que veía

 **-porque mi mandamiento no funciona en él? –**

El tipo se paró en frente de él y se notaban que ambos tenían la misma altura

 **-por supuesto que no… porque sentiría odio hacia alguien que es mucho más débil que yo? –**

Todos ahora estaban con la boca abierta ante quien era la persona que al instante reconocieron

Solo un nombre fue pronunciado

-Deku!? –

 **-solo me produce lastima… -**

 **-sí que tienes orgullo** –

-desde cuando ese Nerd es tan alto?! –

Nadie respondió ante las palabras de Bakugo y más las chicas que se sonrojaban al ver lo fuerte y musculoso que era el peliverde aunque la armadura dorada con escudos de color verde no dejara verlos

Y un paso más se puso cara a cara frente al demonio

 **-si porque eso soy… soy el Orgullo, Izuku. Hijo de él anterior león de "los siete pecados capitales" –**

-llego el héroe! –

-llego el señor Izuku! –

Ambos infantes gritaron emocionados por ver a su héroe en acción

En cambio los compañeros no se esperaban eso y más los que vieron ese anime que su amigo peliverde estuviera allí en lugar del original pecado capital

-se los había dicho a todos… estos universos y dimensiones alternativas son relacionados a Midoriya Izuku – dijo el Dios recordándoles a todos

-mi muchacho… - All Might no supo que decir… solo vio con mucho interés en la forma y el poder de su sucesor

 **-cómo es posible, que ese hombre sea el único capaz de moverse?! –**

-por qué es Deku y él puede hacerlo! – Kota emocionado por su héroe

 **-es porque él… es el más poderoso. De los siete pecados capitales –**

-más poderoso? – Iida pregunto a Kaminari

-sí, es más poderoso y más cuando es de día –

-ese tipo se condenó en el momento en el que Midori lo encaro… solo que no se lo han dicho – Mina no dejo de sonreír al ver a Izuku y más al saber que en ese universo es hijo del Orgullo

 **-ya entiendo. Eres el humano del que Melascola me hablo al que derroto a Galath, no es verdad? –**

 **-por favor, espero y no tengas rencor contra mí, si tu propio mandamiento se pone en tu contra me quitarías la diversión de enfrentarnos –**

-es muy arrogante – Todoroki comento recordándole esa arrogancia de su padre

-pero tiene con que sostenerlo… y más – Mineta dijo sorprendiendo a todos ya que el por lo general no es así de serio

 **-eres más, agradable de lo que creía –** sonreía amistosamente el demonio

-no me gusta esa sonrisa – Mandalay expreso con preocupación

-a mí tampoco – Ragdoll también dijo estando preocupada por el peliverde teniendo uno de sus manos enguantadas en su pecho

 **-si claro que si –** devolvió a sonrisa

-bajo la guardia! – DeathArms grito sabiendo lo que pasaría

Lo que paso fue lo siguiente

El demonio golpeo a Izuku en el mentón sacándole sangre y haciendo que el mirara hacia el cielo

-deku! – Uraraka grito asustada por su amigo

De un parpadeo el demonio estuvo sobre de él preparando un golpe

El peliverde estaba aturdido que no reaccionaba

-Midoriya reacciona! – Iida gritaba para que su amigo saliera de esa situación

Pero no fue así ya que recibió otro golpe que no solo lo mando al suelo si no que atravesó muchos metros de roca solida

El demonio aterrizo viendo al peliverde con la cabeza hundida dentro de la armadura dorada

-maldición Deku, levántate! – Bakugou grito estando enojado porque su rival fuese usado como saco de box

Luego una poderosa patada por parte del demonio que lo mando a volar muy alto a la altura de donde están los demás caballeros y en un parpadeo estaba frente a él para golpearlo y que terminara en el suelo levantando mucho polvo

Todos tanto en la pantalla como los espectadores estaban preocupados por el peliverde y más algunas chicas que sintieron que el corazón se les salía al ver cómo era masacrado por esos poderosos golpes casi a la par de All Might

A excepción de tres que miraban esperando algo bueno

 **-parece que no es contrincante para él –**

-es muy poderoso, esos golpes debieron dañarlo mucho - Kamui miro seriamente con los brazos cruzados analizando todo estando de acuerdo con el caballero Gilthunder

-no lo creo mocoso – Gran Torino sonreía disfrutando de la pelea y tomando de un ramen

-a que se refieren? – Mt. Lady preguntaba

-no miras más allá de lo obvio jovencita, aun no sabes que los primeros golpes no definen el resultado de una batalla– Recovery Girl disfruto bebiendo de un vaso de sake

-hmp… reliquias – es lo que dijo Endevor ante las palabras de ambos veteranos

Los más jóvenes iban a preguntar pero una luz los ilumino y vieron que el demonio volteo para ver un resplandor y en un instante bloqueo un poderoso golpe por parte de nuestro héroe

La fuerza del golpe lo hizo retroceder

Haciendo sonreír a Mina y Kaminari

 **-Hmp… buen intento –**

-no lo creo… - Mineta sonrió arrogante mente

Ya que se vio como el demonio tuvo una expresión de dolor y se incoó como si ese golpe le afecto mucho

Dejando a los más jóvenes y profesionales incrédulos

-wow – Mei estaba emocionada

-ese golpe debió ser fuerte! – Pixie-bob grito ansiosa por esa pelea

 **-que pasa… encontraste una moneda de oro?** – se burló el peliverde al verlo de rodillas

-es más arrogante que el viejo – dijo Todoroki con enojo

-pero debes de admitir que fue muy bueno – Sero dijo gustándole esas palabras

En cuanto al mencionado… siente que esas palabras son muy buenas para humillar a los villanos

Creo que podría llevarse bien con ese chico

 **-logro hacer que Estarossa se hincara! –**

 **-con tan solo un golpe que él pudo bloquear? Imposible! –**

Dos sujetos con alas negras que miraban todo estaban atonitos al ver a su compañero de rodillas

Dejando en claro que el peligris es poderoso

-si dicen eso de su compañero y son de elite… entonces Midoriya es más poderoso de lo que pensábamos – Kendo estaba sorprendida e intentando calmar su corazón al ver semejante golpiza que tuvo ese lindo chico… si ella piensa que es lindo desde que lo conoció

-eso no es nada… aun no alcanzado su máximo –

-a que te refieres Pikachu?! – exigió el chico explosivo no queriendo aceptar que el deku de ese universo fuera muy superior a él

-solo sigan mirando – fue la única respuesta que dio el eléctrico

 **-hay no, nos vas a provocar un ataque al corazón –**

-no eres el único que piensa eso – Momo comento estando de acuerdo con el Zorro inmortal

 **-kukuku… sabes algo? Este mundo es sorprendente…esto es lo que estaba esperando-** dijo el demonio logrando incorporarse y de su pecho un portal oscuro materializo una espada corta de filo ondulado, para después de ponerse guardia **–contigo como enemigo puedo jugar de verdad –**

-esto se puso serio – Tokoyami junto con Dark Shadow estaban tensos por tal batalla

 **-que imprudente –** dijo Izuku arrogantemente

 _-no eres quien para decir eso –_ fue el pensamiento colectivo de todos los que lo conocían

Y de un movimiento poderoso el peliverde bajo el hacha con la intención de terminar pero el tipo lo esquivo muy rápido… para después con un ondeo de su espada se escuchara un tintineo y de la nada sangre saliera de su hombro a montones

Asustando a muchos y más a las féminas preocupadas por el pecoso

 **-que acaba de pasar? –**

-tan solo fue un instante y Deku-kun está herido? –Uraraka temía por él

-no lo pude ver… ni siquiera cuando logro conectar tal tajo – Jirou se agarraba de su asiento mirando la pantalla

-Stain ni siquiera era tan veloz con la espada… - Iida temblaba de miedo ante tal cosa esperando el resultado y que también su amigo saliera ganador de tal batalla

 **-esto te tomo por sorpresa?... es mi poder mágico "contra ataque" puedo reflejar cualquier ataque físico con más del doble de poder –**

-Midoriya volvió a estar en desventaja – Aizawa dijo serio al ver el cada situación

-y con esa herida no podrá hacer mucho – Tora estuvo de acuerdo

En cuanto a Izuku

Solo se tocaba el hombro… como si la herida fuera algo nuevo que le pasara

 **-valla, es por eso acabo de sentir un poco de dolor, soy realmente impresionante –**

-cómo puede alardear con esa herida! – Hagakure estaba incrédula

-no lo sé – ojiro estaba igual que ella

 **-jajaja pero que tan divertido y orgulloso puedes ser… -** se burlaba el demonio **–quiero recordarte antes de matarte… cómo te llamas –**

 **-soy Izuku… grábalo en tu memoria antes de que mueras –** respondió el peliverde poniéndose en guardia

-esta batalla no terminara bien para el que pierda – Ibara rezo por un buen resultado

-Midoriya tu puedes ganar- Pony apoyaba

 **-ahora, como una forma de respeto asía a ti como un gran adversario, yo voy a hacer exactamente lo mismo… pero no creas que será una muerte sencilla –**

-eso es…? – Monoma no podía terminar la pregunta al ver lo que veia

Era un sol del tamaño de una pelota de playa flotando en la mano del peliverde y por su brillo se podía decir que era muy poderoso

-al parecer puede crear soles de considerable tamaño… debe ser un poder sorprendente – Mirio estaba igual que Monoma

-con un poder asi podría haber daño colateral – Tamaki comento serio mirando ese poderoso sol

 **-que increíble… eres un maldito implacable –** dijo Estarossa importándole poco ese sol **–si usas tanto poder mágico la gente detrás de ti terminara carbonizada o peor –**

Y era verdad los caballeros sufrían el calor y que sus armaduras comenzaban a fundirse por el sofocante infierno

-se los dije –

-tenías razón Tamaki, Midoriya puede lastimar a sus aliados debe llevar la batalla a otro lugar donde no afecte a nadie – Nejire miraba seria sin su actitud burbujeante y curiosa ya que espera saber el resultado… y que su Kouhai ganara

 **-señor ban… me podría confirmar si el lago Tenase se encuentra frente a la puerta sur? –**

-un lago? – era la pregunta de Momo

-para que quiere saber la ubicación de un lago? – Kirishima tambien pregunto

 **-si? Y que si es asi! A este ritmo vamos a terminar fritos niño! –** respondió el pecado de la codicia fastidiado por el calor

 **-perfecto… -**

Y con un movimiento de su mano movió el sol empujando al demonio que no se esperó tal ataque y fue lanzado estando sobre un enorme lago

El demonio miro y el sol estaba sobre de él… pero no solo estaba sol si no que también Izuku estaba apuntando

 **-te lo había dicho, tu muerte no será sencilla… CRUELSUN! –**

El sol dio con el peligris cayendo en medio del lago y hundiendo más al demonio

Este resistía el letal poder

Pero

El peliverde cerro sus dedos

 **-PRIDE FLARE! –**

Y de la nada una cantidad colosal de vapor salio del lago

Los profesionales vieron muchas cosas en su vida… pero nada como eso

Inclusive Endevor se sintió inferior al ver lo que un sol puede hacer a comparación de sus llamas

Los estudiantes no dejaban de mirar estando más emocionados por esa batalla de seres superiores

 **-ese monstruo!… evaporo todo el lago en un instante! –**

-su poder va en aumento – Gran Torino sonreía

La imagen cambio y podemos ver a Izuku caminando por el lugar con vapor en los alrededores

 **-ese fue un ataque impresionante… en verdad lo sentí –**

Esa voz era del mismo Estarossa que ya no tenía su ropa si no los pantalones además de que estaba herido y con serias quemaduras

Sin mencionar que había oscuridad saliendo de su brazo derecho

 **-si hubiera desatado mi oscuridad un segundo más tarde en verdad me hubiera dañado –**

El horror de ver como la oscuridad dejaba su cuerpo sin ninguna sola herida era abrumador… ya pensando que era un enemigo muy peligroso ahora lo es mas

-es invencible… - temerosa dijo Ragdoll cerrando los ojos temiendo por un posible resultado fatídico

 **-pero ahora… es tiempo de terminar esto –**

 **-es en lo único en lo que tú y yo podemos estar de acuerdo –**

Su mano se alzó para crear un sol más poderoso que el anterior

-está dispuesto a terminar de un solo golpe – Kan no se perdía de ningún detalle

Los adultos no lo admitían… pero les gustaba ver una batalla y más si es de anime

Parecía a favor del peliverde

Pero

 **-BLACK DARCK! –** de la nada una bruma de oscuridad rodeo el sol y el brazo

-hay no! Volvió a tener ventaja – se preocupo

 **-se acabó! –** el demonio se lanzó para cortar con su espada

 **-de que estas hablando… -** dijo el preparando su hacha para defenderse

Y dio un tajo pero no acertó el golpe y el demonio sonrió de vitoria

Los espectadores y más los que pusieron atención no lo vieron venir

 **-FULL COUNTER! –**

-devolvió el ataque! –

El ataque se regresó y una fuerte energía lastimaba al peliverde

-Deku! – todos y más las féminas gritaron de horror al ver como nuestro héroe recibió su ataque el doble

-Mi muchacho! –fue le grito de All Might al ver como su sucesor era lastimado, quería con todas sus ganas estar allí para ayudarlo a ganar

 **-mi oscuridad fue capaz de adsorber tu sol, significa que en términos de poder mágico yo tengo la ventaja sobre ti, sin mencionar que Full Counter reflejara contra ti cualquier forma de ataque físico que intentes en mi contra… entiendes lo que te digo... Izuku –**

Izuku estaba herido y con el rostro sangrando de su frente… ni si quiera reaccionaba ante las palabras de Estarossa

Las chicas estaban horrorizadas queriendo ir en ayuda por el peliverde

Los chicos estaban furiosos queriendo ir para vengar al peliverde

Y los profesionales estaban queriendo pelear y respetaban al peliverde por la buena pelea que dio

Y en cuanto a aquellas que se interesaron en él… solo tenían lágrimas… llorando por nuestro héroe

Parecía que todo acabo

…

Pero

El demonio en un instante recibió un corte mortal en el pecho dejándolo en shock

Los espectadores ahora miraban en shock ni sabiendo como sucedió eso

Solo cuatro personas entre ellas un Dios sonrieron y las palabras que dieron fueron

-esto se acabó… -

Y un gran poder se elevó y el Sol volvió a parecer

 **-dices que mis ataques no tienen efecto sobre ti?… y quien lo decidió?... dices que adsorbiste mi sol?… y quien lo decidió? –**

El poder y la altura de Izuku aumentaban haciéndolo más poderoso

Logrando intimidar al demonio

-ya vio su muerte… - Mina sonreía sabiendo y esperando ver el final

-oponerse ante el león fue un gran error que pagara con su vida – Kaminari no dejo de perderse cada palabra y cada momento épico

 **-jamás vi su ataque contra mi…quien este maldito humano… su poder es muy elevado incluso más que antes! –**

-al medio día es cuanto es más poderoso que nunca, por esa razón está condenado – Mineta no pudo evitar soltar esa información

-en pocas palabras? – Uraraka preguntaba feliz de que su amor platónico se levantara y volviera más poderoso

-esto ya se acabó – Ariel sonreía fríamente

 **-CRUEL SUN! –**

-con esa técnica es definitivo que ya ha ganado – el Dios comento… bebiendo una soda

 **-soy el único… que decide –**

Esa voz mortal y masculina… dio a cada hombre que miraba la pelea el deseo de lavar platos y limpiar el piso

Y a las chicas les dio deseos de ir al baño… solo Hope sabe lo que harán allí

-eso es muy… masculino – Kirishima miraba a ese Izuku… como su gran ejemplo a seguir

 **-no! Hermano! –** el demonio de ropaje rojo intento desesperado de ir en su ayuda sabiendo el inevitable destino de su hermano

-ya no puede hacer nada – Mignite dijo ocultando su excitación por escuchar esas palabras tan masculinas

 **-Muere… -**

El demonio grito viendo ahora que estaba perdido

Y con el poder de un titán el sol dio con el peligris que gritaba de agonía por recibir tanto poder y calor

Fue lanzado

Y su hermano intento ayudarlo

 **-IZUKUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU! –** era su grito maldiciendo a quien lo vencio

 **-HERMANOOOOOOOOO! –** era su hermano quien intentaba salvarlo

Izuku con más fuerza hizo que el sol traspasara tierra montañas hasta terminar en un lago volviendo a evaporar y eliminando a su enemigo… Estarossa fue vencido

Todos se pusieron de pie y aplaudieron al ver un épico desenlace

Y la pantalla se puso en blanco acabando la función

-me alegro que les haya gustado… no se preocupen habrá más mientras tanto tómense unos diez minutos de descanso hay un bufet y al fondo un baño para muchas personas… ya que… esto apenas comienza

Eso era mas que cierto

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 **Hey espero y les haya gustado y de verdad disfrute mucho haciendo esto**

 **Espero sus comentarios**

 **Habrá Izuku en otros animes y videojuegos como gears of war, Halo y muchos mas**

 **Espérenlo**

 **Se despide de ustedes God Of Hope**


End file.
